First Year Personalities
by Sleepwalkingluna14
Summary: Along with their diploma, every student recieves their First Year Personality Essay to discover changes that have taken place from first to seventh year. Read the essays and experience the reactions of the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms, and Scamanders
1. Teddy Lupin

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_**2016**_

Teddy Lupin was ecstatic. It was his final year at Hogwarts. It was a beautiful day, sunny skies and the excited jabbering of the seventh years by the lake. The graduation ceremony had taken place hours ago and he could not stop thinking about the sensation that overtook him during that time. His final year. Can you believe it? He could hear the way McGonagall called his name and he walked up to the stage tripping over his own robes. That was one thing about not being a Weasley or a Potter by blood that was good. He did not inherit the blushing genes. Speaking of the Weasleys, he screamed his name over and over. He had spotted Dominique, who was a third year, and Louis and Molly who were first years. His family had attended also. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Albus, and adorable little Lily. The rest of the Weasleys hadn't attended as there would be a graduation dinner at the field near the Burrow.

Anyways, he had gotten his diploma, along with his First Year Personality essay. Every graduating student got his or hers along with their diploma, to read and realize how much has changed since then. This was his first moment alone the whole day, and he wanted to read it alone, and wanted peace and quiet. Slowly and carefully, he opened the sealed envelope, and pulled out the parchment.

_**First Year Personality Essay**_

_**Fill in the blanks with the appropriate answers. In the space at the bottom you may write about yourself. Take caution in writing personal information that you may not want other people to read. Your teachers will not read it, but in your seventh year, you will be given this essay exactly as it is now to help you discover the changes within yourself. You may choose to share it with others or choose to read it alone. The best, with your permission of course, will be read out. Good luck!**_

_**Name: **__Theodore (Teddy) Lupin_

_**Age: **__11_

_**Date: **__September 3__rd__, 2009_

_**House: **__Ravenclaw_

_**Thoughts and Personality: **__Hi, Mr. seventh year Teddy. Congratulations on graduating. This is a bit barmy, as I'm writing to myself but oh well. My name, as you know, is Teddy. My parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. They died in the war but I miss them terribly even though I never really knew them. I have a family though, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They tell me to call them Mum and Dad but that does not seem right. I am the oldest Weasley/Potter child even though I am not related to them by blood. They are the best family ever. I have many many cousins. Victoire, Dominique, and Louis are the closest to me and Louis was when the Weasley Boom started. All this babies were being born, Louis, Molly, Fred, James, and so on. I was almost forgotten on the Weasley/Potter apple picking trip!_

Teddy laughed at this, and remembered how that felt.

_Thankfully, Aunt Angelina realized that I was not in the van. I have two brothers James, and Albus who are 4 and 3. Lily is 1 and she is soooo cute. I'm her favorite cousin and she is mine. Her first word was Tee e. I think she forgot the D. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had Hugo and Rose and Uncle Geop;/rge and Aunt Angelina had Fred and Roxanne. Fred is soo annoying. Even though they are only 4 years old, James and Fred put itching powder in my underwear. Aunt Ginny exploded and Aunt Angelina made them do my laundry. HA! So the joke was on them. Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy had Molly and Lucy who are so pretty and nice. They always warn me when James and Fred are up to something. Uncle Charlie always visits and tells us stories about dragons and when we ask him why he isn't married, he says "I married Norberta" and then we all laugh. Finally Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. I like Victoire. She always used to be shy, but now I think she's not anymore. Apart from Lily, she is my favorite girl cousin. Lorcan and Lysander are "Aunt" Luna's twin boys. They are practically family.\_

_Blimey! I almost finished a roll of parchment talking about my family! Now that I am at Hogwarts, I am a little worried. Al l my cousins are way younger than me. How will I find friends ? Bulstrode made fun of me because of my daddy being a werewolf. But I DON'T CARE! He was the best person in the world. Did I mention I can change the color of my hair? To wake Albus in the morning, I scare him by changing my nose into and elephant trunk! He gets scared at first, and then starts pulling my trunk. I hope I find friends in this house. Uncle Harry was so proud of me for making a feather float on my first day! He said only Aunt Hermione managed that! Boy that was exciting. My favorite subject is DADA. I want to be top of the class in that class._

_GUESS WHAT! Some boy named Alex Goldenberg asked me to go down to dinner with him! YAYY I have a friend. Bye!_

Teddy smiled to himself as he rolled up the parchment. He thought of how much has changed. He and Victoire got together, and Goldenberg kind of drifted away. He made friends with Zabini and they were pretty tight. But nothing could compare to he and his cousins. He was head boy this year and got almost all Os with the exception of Herbology. About his parents, he was going to be an Auror. He was going to finish what they started.

Suddenly he heard a squeal. Victoire was running at him to tackle him. Quickly stuffing the parchment back into the envelope, he responded to her bear hug. Maybe he would show her when they got married.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**A/N: The chapters will be in age- order, but they will each contain something different. They might be in the first-year point of view and then the seventh-year point of view and the forms could vary. It's not going to be very confusing, I promise. Thanks to all the people who reviewed or followed or favorited! It really means a lot to me. A special thanks to:**

_**hauntedpumpkin56**_

_**Lady Elizabeth of New York**_

_**sabrina-luna-potter**_

_**TheHangingBracelet**_

**Hope you like this chapter.**

Victoire Weasley sat in the Gryffindor common room, quill in hand, talking with a bunch of girls. For some reason she was already well-liked by her peers, not that she was complaining.

"So, Victoire, what did you write?"

"Oh I don't know, not much."

The brunette frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

Victoire was surprised at this. Why would she frown? She began to think of all the possibilities and zoned out, not really paying attention to Olivia's babbling.

"I think I'm going to bed. What about you, Evelyn, Victoire?"

At the sound of her name she quickly turned her head towards Olivia.

"I think I'll stay down here," she replied.

After a few minutes, most of the younger kids cleared out of the common room. Of course, Victoire was too immersed in her parchment to notice. It said:

_**First Year Personality Essay**_

_**Fill in the blanks with the appropriate answers. In the space at the bottom you may write about yourself. Take caution in writing personal information that you may not want other people to read. Your teachers will not read it, but in your seventh year, you will be given this essay exactly as it is now to help you discover the changes within yourself. You may choose to share it with others or choose to read it alone. Good luck!**_

_**Name: **__Victoire Weasley_

_**Age: **__11_

_**Date: **__September 6__th__, 2005_

_**House: **__Gryffindor_

_**Birthday: **__May 2__nd__, 1994_

_**Your thoughts and personality:**_

Now that's where she was stuck. What could she write that could be interesting enough to read seven years from now?

"Mmm... well, my mother is a veela. I guess I am part of the famous Potter/Weasley clan. Everybody says I am just like Aunt Ginny and my mother. Let's start with that."

She began to write.

* * *

_**Seven years later**_

"Now, students, here is your fellow classmate, Victoire Weasley!"

Everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall walked off the stage. Diploma in hand and graduation robes and hats perfectly in place, she took her place on the stage.

"The first thing that I would like to say is that I am officially the first next-generation Weasley to graduate!"

The noise was so deafening that the giant squid lifted a tentacle. Teddy and James were hollering and hooting, Molly and Dominique were laughing their heads off, Louis and Fred were singing their version of the Hogwarts song, and Rose, Albus and the blonde one called Scorpius were grinning from ear to ear. Her parents were beaming with pride.

Finally, Professor McGonagall sent up red sparks to quiet everyone down.

"So, instead of giving you all a speech on memories and the future, I'd rather read you a little something I like to call the First Year Personality essay."

She charmed the parchment to read itself.

_**First Year Personality Essay**_

_**Fill in the blanks with the appropriate answers. In the space at the bottom you may write about yourself. Take caution in writing personal information that you may not want other people to read. Your teachers will not read it, but in your seventh year, you will be given this essay exactly as it is now to help you discover the changes within yourself. You may choose to share it with others or choose to read it alone. Good luck!**_

_**Name: **__Victoire Weasley_

_**Age: **__11_

_**Date: **__September 6__th__, 2005_

_**House: **__Gryffindor_

_**Birthday: **__May 2__nd__, 1994_

_**Your thoughts and personality: **__My name is Victoire Weasley, daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am part veela. Done with the boring stuff, here's the fun part. I want to start with the fact that I have many, many cousins, but I don't need to mention them all because in the future Hogwarts will be swarming with Weasleys and Potters._

E_v_erybody laughed at the truth of this statement.

_My sweater is usually purple and yellow and red, the way I like it. Nana Weasley is the best grandma ever. For some reason, she never gets annoyed when I accidentally say something I wasn't supposed to, or if I was not too polite. Why did I mention this? It's because of Louis and Fred and James. Did you know that they mixed my shampoo in with blueberries? I hate blueberries! _

_Anyways, this is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm so worried. It feels so scary, how could this ever be a home? There is a huge difference between family and friends. With friends if you make a mistake, it hangs over you and it's not the same living in the same dormitory or having classes together. With family, they'll always forgive and forget, right after pulling a prank on you. With the Weasley clan anyways. How will I make friends? Nobody really knows me. I have an amazing family but again, not the same. Everyone told me before I left for the train to not be worried, nothing will harm me, keep in touch. Roxanne almost started crying! I hope she's okay now. _

_I love Potions and I want to be a Healer._

_About myself, I love Bertie Bott's and pumpkin pasties. My favorite Quidditch team is Puddlemore United and Dominique and I have this obsession for knitting. I know, old people skill right? I don't know, we just find it fun. Thats it._

_ Also, to whoever may be reading this seven years from now, if you make fun of me, you are dead. Hi Teddy!_

All was quiet, until the deafening roar of the clapping.

"Well, obviously I've changed a lot since then and I'm sure you have too and always remembered... what the-?"

The crowd was staring at her, no, behind her. Some were whispering and pointing. Confused, she glanced at the headmistress for explanation, but she was not there. She was about to turn around when she heard a voice.

"Victoire Appolline Weasley, will you marry me?"

Tears streaming down her face, she turned around to see the man she loved crouched down on one knee.

"Of course I will Teddy!"

He hugged her and swung her around. This was the happiest moment of her life. She was sure there would be time for reflecting on the past later.

**A/N: I know the essay sounds abrupt and random, but they are in first year. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
